


Broken Toys

by BlueEyedArcher



Series: Outlast One-Shots [46]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Betrayal, Break Up, Cheating, Despair, Emotional Hurt, Heartbreak, Love sucks, Love/Loss, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Waylon's heart is not a toy to be played with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: Waylon's heart was not meant to be played with but Eddie did not heed the repercussions when he treated it without regard towards the blonde's feelings. Waylon is shattered when he finds his boyfriend of 3 years holding another person in his arms. Especially a woman.





	Broken Toys

**Author's Note:**

> This was a very personal piece to me and I'm expressing it through this pairing. I wanted to imagine how Waylon would handle that situation and how he would feel during it.
> 
> There may be more to this in the future. It depends on how things go in my own life.

 

“I think it’s time we parted ways. But we can stay friends.” Hearing those words rumbled out in that deep timbre, the smaller male felt a jolt slam through his chest. Breathing became harder as his eyes followed the larger raven haired male, watching the way he caressed the stranger. The one whom his deep blue eyes smoldered for. It was then that he knew all those sweet words and promises meant nothing. This man did not care for him anymore. Waylon felt nausea, a dizzying wave rising up on him as his entire world came crumbling down. He shifted the collar of his shirt suddenly feeling far too warm as he searched for the words to respond, finding nothing reaching his lips he only nodded. Ignoring the looks the two were giving him. The newcomer had a scowl as they watched their newly beloved play so gently with the blonde, an afterthought in their eyes.

 

“That means leave.” The stranger chastised, shooing Waylon away with annoyance. Their arms snaking around the Eddie’s broad shoulders. Something Waylon used to do each and every day, pecking loving kisses and murmuring adoring words into the crook of his lover’s neck. Now someone else had taken his place. Eddie did not interfere with the conversation, regarding their ex’s suddenly pale exterior with concern but it was of a friendly level. If they could even call it that anymore. Friends wouldn’t do this to each other or let someone else speak to them that way after being heartbroken. Further driving that jagged blade into their chest and twisting and prying it back and forth.

 

The heart broken blonde mustered up what strength they had left, their shoulders drooping as they turned and stumbled away. Barely hiding the tears that burned their vision, bumping their shoulder into the corner of the entryway. They just wanted to run away but it was so hard to breath. So hard to make each foot move one after the other. No sooner reaching outside, they sank down to their knees, gripping the rough exterior of the building and lamenting their sorrows to the bitter cold weather. Letting the tears fall as distant laughter sounded down the hallway. The doors slipping shut, closing one relationship but not without parting a few more biting words to add to the growing wounds on his body.

 

Not the howling wind nor the bitter cold could persuade him to move from that spot until the tear tracks froze on his reddened cheeks and his skin was as numb as he wished the rest of him could be. With shaky legs and a weak grasp, he pulled himself up to his feet and pushed off of the wall, forcing himself to walk. Waylon didn’t care where he was going or what he intended to do but he knew he needed to walk. To move. To do something. Even if it were out of spite. Refusing to crumble entirely, he walked. He walked across town in the harsh cold and snow, feeling it’s cold fingers race down his neck and tighten his spine. The chill clutching hard at his lungs and squeezing with an unbearable embrace, constricting his already raw throat. He walked until every puff of white breath on the air was a gasp and choke.

 

Waylon’s thoughts were elsewhere, roaming over everything that led up to this outcome. He had thought they were happy and for the longest time they were. Meeting in high school, the tail end of their senior year. They were a hot item among their grade and everyone knew it. The looks they would send to each other, completely adoring the other. They were like every other cheesy couple getting in trouble for PDA by teachers but that didn’t stop them from sharing a seat in the corner or cuddling under the stairwell during lunch breaks or their free periods. Their weekends made them inseparable and they were only ever apart during classes. They graduated together and supported each other through their first year of college. They weren’t quite living together yet since it was easier to save money on housing by remaining in their dorms. Which was fine because they lived in the same housing unit. They also lucked out since Eddie’s roommate Chris was Waylon’s roommate Miles’ current beau as well. Sneaking off to each other’s dorms to snuggle and love each other. Giving each couple a room all to themselves.

 

They supported and loved each other. Waylon attended Eddie’s shows and the programs that his design classes were involved in and Eddie showed up to all of Waylon’s technology competitions. Like when his class got involved in battle robotics and programming. Neither of them knew much about the other’s interests but they supported each other avidly. They learned and listened, providing a shoulder to cry on or a few comforting words. Their arms were always warm and welcoming. In their second year things started to take a little turn for the worse due to stress and the importance of a lot of their classes. Everything seemed harder and they spent less time together but their weekends always had room for cuddling and sweet dates. Waylon started to notice when Eddie was becoming distant. He was spending more time on his designs and would stay back at the building, working late on projects.

 

Waylon had gone there a couple times to bring him a thermos of his favorite tea and something to eat to keep him going. He used to sit with Eddie while he worked, working on his laptop on the latest projects for their classes but soon Eddie told him he didn’t need to keep coming by. Waylon noticed that woman was there in the class. He would enter sometimes and find her hovering over his desk, the two of them smiling and laughing. At first it made Waylon a little insecure, sparks of jealousy rising in his chest but he pushed them aside and assumed they were just friends. There was no reason to worry and when he brought it up in a casual manner, Eddie dismissed the worries as cute and told his lover that there was no worry to be so protective of it. Eddie promised there was nothing going on.

 

Waylon started to be too busy to see Eddie as his own final projects were taking over his time. He spent all his time pent up in his dorm room with his roommate trying to work through program flaws. He devoted all his time to this project and was relieved when the semester ended with a passing grade for his classes. He wanted to celebrate with Eddie but the male was focusing all his time on a designer line they were doing for an upcoming competition. Waylon offered to be there to support him but the larger male dismissed this with a comment about Waylon being in the way and that a lot of his classmates were all working in the classroom until late. Waylon wished to respect that and spent his time with Miles in his dorm room. Even when Eddie was in the housing unit, Waylon rarely saw him and would only offer him a brief comment in passing on campus or a half hearted peck on the cheek as he’d hurry off somewhere else.

 

It wasn’t until today that he finally saw the truth, that girl wrapped around his finger and tucked up under those arms. Standing where Waylon should have been. Three whole years of his life gone in the blink of an eye as she conquered his lips like she had owned them from day one. Waylon’s hands were shaking as he pressed numb fingers to his own lips in thought. “Is that why you wouldn’t kiss me anymore?” He murmured to himself, trying to think of the last time Eddie had kissed him on the lips and he found it had been far too long. More hot tears renewed their trails down his face as they fell, trickling down to the ground and his jacket below.

 

He rubbed at his eyes with his palms when he realized where it was he had walked to. Standing outside of the company that Miles apprenticed at through a program his college classes hooked him up with. Learning the ins and outs of journalism by working side by side with professionals. He pushed on the front doors as they parted, allowing the hot air of the lobby to rush up over his snow covered and frozen form. People stopped mid stride and stared at the pitiful looking male. His pale blue eyes gazing around desperately, seeking the familiar messy haired brunette. The eyes of passersby were starting him down making him feel like fleeing once more, prepared to turn away and run out the door when he heard a familiar voice question. “Waylon?”

 

The techie turned back to see the brunette standing in the doorway. Just leaving a meeting with a cluster of people, a notebook in hand as Miles’ colleagues stopped to stare with everyone else. Miles brushed it off and gave a curt apology, excusing himself from the group as he came up to Waylon without a second question. Wrapping an arm around his roommate’s shoulders and immediately escorting him to the nearest empty conference room. Sitting him down and dusting the snow off of Waylon’s shoulders and hair. “Jesus, you’re freezing. Did you walk all the way here?” Miles asked, crouching down in front of the blonde and gazing up at the swollen puffy red eyes and the damp lines down his face. “What happened to you?” His voice was soft and concerned, reaching up to help wipe the tears away with his thumb. Waylon was desperate for companionship and contact, leaning instinctively into the touch, feeling the warmth of Miles’ palm over chilled skin. The journalist’s breath hitched but he kept his hand in place for his roommate. Cursing under his breath once again before drawing away. “Come on, out of that jacket. You need to warm up before you get sick.” He urged, helping the smaller blonde remove his coat from it’s stiff and frozen position.

 

Waylon shifted out of it sluggishly, his body felt completely frozen now that he was in a room with the heaters going full blast. He folded his arms in front of himself and shivered, tilting his head down as if to curl up on himself within the plush office chair. Miles removed his own leather jacket and pulled it around Waylon’s shoulders, tugging it so it was snug, easily enveloping the smaller male before he rubbed Waylon’s shoulders trying to help him warm up. He took the blonde’s hands into his and held them together within his own grasp, breathing hot air over his fingers and rubbing them to create heat with the friction. “Did he cause this?” The brunette asked as he worked on thawing his roommate.

 

Waylon’s jaw tightened, his body shuddering as he lingered near the edge of losing his barely intact composure. It was hanging by frayed threads at the moment and he was desperately trying to keep them together for however much longer he could. Before Miles could respond a knock came on the door signalling a young brunette female entering. She cracked the door slightly and peered in at Miles then towards Waylon’s pitiful and huddled form. Her eyes were sympathetic as she spoke. “Sorry to interrupt.” She pushed the door open more and entered carrying a tray from the break room. It was a plastic lunch tray kind with a paper plate and two mugs on it. Both were filled with hot cocoa and there were cookies on the plate, freshly made by the woman herself for one of the conferences, the same one that they had just left. She placed the tray down on the table beside Miles and Waylon, pausing to give Waylon a slow glance. She was an apprentice like Miles from the same program as him.

 

“Thank you Lisa.” Miles murmured, giving her a curt nod of appreciation. She lingered for a moment more before turning to leave the two alone in the conference room. Miles reached over to one of the mugs and took it in hand, feeling the warmth of the exterior, he worked it into Waylon’s grasp, hoping it would help warm his roommate both inside and out. “I’m sorry Waylon. I wish I had been there with you. You should have called me. I would have left right away and come and got you..” The brunette reached up and carded his fingers through Waylon’s damp locks. The snow had melted and soaked the blonde strands into a pitiful expression. Giving his roommate the appearance of a golden retriever dragged in out of the rain. His pale blue orbs were so red, the pristine crystal coloring was overrun with agitation.

 

Waylon gave Miles an apologetic smile but it was weak. His hands were trembling still as he raised the drink to his lips. Miles assumed it wasn’t just the cold that had his friend trembling like that. He was furious of his own accord and wanted to give Eddie a piece of his mind for doing this. He had a pretty good idea as to what may have happened as well. The journalist to-be had some connections around campus and was a witness to some of the flirtatious interactions between Eddie and this mystery girl. There were whispers when Waylon wasn’t around and Miles had intended to do some digging but it appears he was far too late. He took a slow breath to calm himself and brushed the damp locks from Waylon’s face, leaning up to plant a kiss on his forehead. “Stay here and warm up okay? I’m going to take you home. I just need to let my supervisor know.” He gave Waylon’s hair another soft ruffle before parting, watching the blonde as he made his way to the door, pausing for a moment to see Waylon’s shoulders sink a bit after taking another sip of his warm drink. Miles’ fingers curled into tight fists before he forced them to relax and he slipped through the doorway to head to the main office down the hall.


End file.
